


The Passive Listener

by killunary



Category: RWBY
Genre: Boarding School AU, But anyways there's just a pinch of Flynt/Weiss, F/M, I mean on one hand Lee Daniels is a whole dumbass, Lmao I can't believe he was bein deadass though like, entire time and those niggers really ARE human', for sayin some mediocre white girl was the answer to healing, have the bop of bops Man and wouldn't have been introduced, how some white woman gonna do somethin about, like nigga if u don't get!!, race relations but on the other if it wasn't for him I wouldn't, systematic racism!? Like he really think white ppl gone, to the celestial goddess that is Ryan Destiny, wake up all like 'Wait maybe we've been in the wrong this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: He certainly wouldn't mind hearing that sweet voice again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe how fuckin beautiful Ryan Destiny is though!! Like!! Just WHEW! I'd watch Star but....... Hmmm like is her radiance really worth it.....? No but I love how she, a dark skinned woman, is in a relationship with the character Quincy plays, though! Like its so common in black relationships portrayed on TV to have the woman be lightskinned and the man dark skinned and its the most annoying and colorist thing! Bless Star for turning that trope on its head! I've watched some of their scenes and they real cute.:'D Ryan's droppin an EP apparently, though and bitch I'm ready!! Cuz she actually used to be in this girl group and she was bringin it with the vocals! The group was called Love Dollhouse and omg the one single they dropped before disbanding is really cute! I love it so much!! No but I can't fuckin get enough of Man though like I've been listening to it nonstop for 3 days!! But anyways, to all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

After sending a quick text to Sage, Flynt pocketed his phone, on his way to the music room to retrieve his trumpet case. He came to a gradual stop, eyebrows furrowing at the lovely voice coming from the music room, the voice backgrounded by a piano.

 

_Some believe in fairy stories_

_And the ghosts they can’t see_

_I know I could do so much_

_If I could just believe in me_

_Mirror mirror_

_Tell me something_

_Can I stop my fall?_

 

Flynt stepped into the room, surprised to see Weiss sitting at the piano. Her eyes were closed, delicate hands continuing to move across the keys and words to an unnamed song still flowing from her lips. Flynt walked to the back of the classroom.

 

_Years of scorn will leave you cold_

_‘Forget your dreams do what you’re told’_

_When disapproval’s_ —

 

A sharp key was suddenly hit, Flynt assuming with quirking lips that it was an accident on Schnee’s part.

           

“Flynt!”

           

With his trumpet case now in hand, Flynt turned to face the student council president. He smirked at the embarrassment on her face. “You can keep going if you want. I was just came in to get my trumpet.”

           

Flynt made his way toward the entrance, stopping near the door to look over his shoulder and say, “Oh, that’s a nice voice you’ve got there, Schnee.”

           

Flynt was already out the door before Weiss had registered his compliment, her mouth slightly ajar as she stared in the direction he’d departed.

           

Yang perked up at the sight of Flynt leaving the music room, pausing at the doorway to watch him pace down the hall for a moment before turning toward Weiss. Weiss had yet to acknowledge her, looking directly at her, yet completely unaware of her presence. Wait… A mischievous smile stretched across Yang’s face. Oh, so that’s what was going on.

           

Yang cleared her throat, grinning harder when Weiss jerked. Her friend was looking at her with clear eyes now.

           

“Oh. Yang.” Weiss narrowed her eyes at the blonde, suspicious of the playfulness in her eyes. “What’s with that look?”

           

Yang chuckled. “That should’ve been my line when I came in and you didn’t notice for at least two minutes. Is Flynt _that_ distracting?”

           

Weiss glared at the self-proclaimed pun master. “Not another word, Xiao Long.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
